Now I Know What Love Is
by AlexandraCull3n
Summary: Bella Swan is a vegetarian vampire. What happens when she goes to Forks and finds her brother, Jasper, that died in the civil war? and he's a vampire? and what happens when she meets Edward Cullen?
1. Prolouge What Now?

Prologue- What Now?

Well, hi. My name is Isabella Swan and I am a vampire. I look like I am 17 years old but I am actually 163 years old because I was born in 1845. I lived in Houston, Texas most of my human life, with my mother, Renee Swan, my father, Charlie Swan, and my half-brother, Jasper Whitlock. My mother married Jasper's father and soon became pregnant with him. But, unexpectedly, Jasper's father died early on in the pregnancy. Because she wasn't married and needed money, she married my father and gave birth to Jasper 2 months later. I was born a year later.

In 1861, Jasper joined the Confederate Army even though he was barely 17. The recruiters believed he was 20 and my family was very proud. But I missed him because we were very close, and I was worried about him. Soon, we received word that Jasper had been appointed as a major. My parents were ecstatic.

But, a month or two later, we received word that Jasper had disappeared. There wasn't even a battle or anything. He just disappeared.

I was heartbroken. I had lost my only brother and best friend.

Towards the end of 1862 I was walking through the woods near our mansion just thinking of Jasper.

"Hello" A voice said.

I jumped and looked up, startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have startled you, Miss." The girl said. She was quite short, a few inches shorter than me, and had Hispanic features even though she had extremely pale skin, but her features were Hispanic. Her long brunette hair was in a braid flowing down her back.

"It's all right. My name is Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you." I said curtseying.

"It's nice to meet you too. My name is Maria Montuea." She answered.

"I'm sorry Isabella. This will hurt." Maria said gently as she took a step towards me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, frightened. I finally looked into her eyes. They were dark red. _Uh-Oh._ I thought._ That is sooo not normal._

"Goodbye Miss Swan." She said and ran up to me and tilted her head to my neck. That was when I fainted.

I woke up, still in the woods.

At first I didn't remember anything and wondered why I was on the ground in the middle of a forest and my hair was wet…

Two dark red hummingbirds flew in front of me, like two dark red eyes….

That's when I remembered. Maria.

What did she do to me?

I stood up quickly, and gathered up my skirts and started running through the woods in the direction of my mansion. But I soon realized as I was running that I was running way too fast; inhumanly fast. I stopped quickly and just stood there. I could hear everything. I could hear the fluttering heartbeat of a cardinal in a tree. I heard the wings of hummingbirds and the sucking noise as they drank nectar.

I held my breath and listened harder…

I could hear the faintest rustling of leaves. I could hear the faint padded footsteps of a jaguar in the west…..

I counted in my head. 5 minutes. I hadn't taken a breath in 5 minutes. Was that even possible?

It wasn't even uncomfortable. I breathed out slowly and took regular breaths like nothing had happened.

_What is wrong with me?_ I thought.

I raced through the woods to the place where I had woken up. There was a folded up piece of paper in the middle of the clearing and it said 'Isabella' in fancy script.

I picked it up and opened it. It was a letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I am sorry for biting you I really am. But I had to. You have so much potential I can tell. You see Isabella, if you are reading this, then your transformation must be complete. Isabella, you are now a vampire. I'm sorry for the pain and that I couldn't stay with you but there was an emergency. _

_ Till we meet again,_

_Maria_

I shook my head slowly, confusion and frustration clouding my mind. Vampires weren't real. Just some horror story mothers told their daughters to keep them from sneaking out at night. It was probably all just a practical joke that Angela was playing. But, I doubted it.

And then she talked about pain. Now, _that_ I remembered. A pain so fierce, it scorched and burned like fire. I could never forget that. I decided to go see Mother and Father. I ran through the wet and humid forest all the way to my mansion. I walked up to a window that looked into the parlor and looked in.

Mama and Daddy were in there. Mama was sitting in her favorite armchair with her head in her hands, silent tears flowing down her face. Daddy was pacing in front of her his hands behind his back and head down.

"What do you mean you're quitting the search?" Mama asked.

"Renee, dear, it wasn't me. It was the whole city. The mayor, the board, the police, even the schools. Renee, Bella's been missing for three days. We've searched everywhere. The police are counting her as… dead." He said, his voice cracking on the last word.

"But she's not dead Charlie. She can't be. No! She's not Charlie she's not!" She shrieked her pale hair falling into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Renee trust me I am. I love her too." Papa said his short curly mahogany hair shaking when he shook his head. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She shaked with her sobs and threw her arms around his neck.

I sighed and realized I hadn't breathed this whole time. I breathed in and smelt it. The most wonderfully luscious scent in the world. It was coming from my mother. My throat burned anxiously and eagerly. It would be quick. I would burst through the window, push aside Papa and rip out her jugular. She would never know…..

Wait, what?

Had I actually been thinking about drinking my mother's blood?!

I was so disgusted with myself I decided I would never take a human life. I couldn't end somebody's life like that.

I shook my head. Three days. I had been gone for three days. Wow.

I looked across the room at the large mirror. And there she was. She was beautiful. Her long brown hair was flowing down to her waist. Her face was perfection and extremely pale. I raised my hand up and waved it in front of my face. The girl raised her hand. I gasped. She was me. But wait… Were her eyes red?

Mama looked up into the mirror, saw my reflection, and screamed, "Bella!!" My throat burned. I had to get away.

I disappeared. As I ran I could hear her screaming "Bella! It was Bella! Come back Bella!"

I started to dry sob. Great. I couldn't cry. That's lovely.

So I was a vampire… What now?


	2. Reunion

Chp. 1- Reunion

Over the next 146 years I traveled the globe. I went to every continent and met many people. And I never killed a human. I was happy. I sort of liked being a vampire in a way. There were so many opportunities. Over the years I was a musician, a dancer, a singer, an author, and a song writer. When I was a author I wrote under the pen name of Bella Dywer. Bella Dywer sold 2 'fictional' New York Times bestsellers; 'Vampire Girl' and 'My Civil War Diaries'. But then in 1957 Bella Dywer went missing. Her books slowly fell out of popularity and people hardly remembered her name anymore.

I loved writing but my true passion was the piano. I loved playing it. I was only truly at ease when my fingers were running across the keys, the ivories. **(AN: if anyone noticed that's from a song called 'I love a Piano')**

After touring the Northern United States I headed to Italy where Felix of the Volturi approached me and asked me to join them. I had to two different powers; telekinesis, and power over the elements. I politely declined but still became great friends with Aro, Felix, and Demetri. Aro was like a second father to me.

After going across Europe I decided to head back to the States. I decided to live in Forks, Washington. It was quite rainy and had wonderful wild life, which would help with my appetite. I bought a small mansion that was Victorian-style and painted blue about 6 miles out of Forks. I enrolled into Forks High School under my real name of Isabella Swan.

About two weeks after moving to Forks, I decided I would go hunting. See if they had any bobcats up here. I quickly hunted and decided to just catch a few deer and run around the woods. I was running for about 5 minutes when I caught the scent.

Vampires. A lot of them.

I decided I might as well head to where ever they were staying and see whether or not I was in their 'territory'. I wondered if they were vegetarians….

I quickly came to where the scent was strongest; a beautiful Victorian large white mansion. I ran of the steps and knocked on the door.

A vampire with golden hair and topaz eyes (they were vegetarian! Awesome!) answered the door and looked at me curiously.

"Hello," He said, "May I help you?"

"Hi. My name is Isabella Swan and I just moved here so I just wanted to say hello!" I said pleasantly.

"Well hello Isabella, I am Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to Forks. Please come in!" Carlisle said and stepped away from the door holding it open for me to enter.

I stepped in and saw 6 other vampires in the room. A beautiful blond and a big muscled man with black hair sat beside her on the white couch with his arm around her shoulders. He was grinning. The woman was just looking at me. A man who was muscled but not as muscled as the first man stood behind them. He had bronze tousled hair. He was looking at me with a confused expression. Next to Carlisle stood a woman with wavy brown hair. She looked very kind and maternal. By the stairs was a petite woman with a black hair cut in a pixie cut. Next to her with his arm protectively around her waist was-

"Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella?" He answered.

"Jasper! Omygosh!" I shrieked and ran at him and hugged him. He laughed and hugged me back. I could feel confused stares boring into my back.

I looked up at Jasper and said, "Jasper I've missed you so much! Oh I missed you!"

He grinned and said, "I've missed you too little sis!"

"Sister?" the petite girl said and she grinned at me. I liked her all ready.

"Oh yes, well everyone," Jasper said turning me to face the rest of the room, "This is my half-sister Bella."

I smiled sheepishly. Jasper whispered theatrically, "Say hello Bella." I giggled and said, "Hi!"

"Omygosh Bella hi! I'm Alice and I'm your sister-in-law!" the petite one sang. She was jumping around excitedly.

"Really? That's so cool!", I turned to Jasper, "Wow Jazz I never thought you would get married. I'm impressed!"

Jasper chuckled as Alice continued talking; "Okay well you know Jasper, and I'm Alice. I suppose you've met Carlisle well that's Esme," she pointed to the woman standing next to Carlisle and she smiled. "That's Rosalie, "She pointed to the blond and she waved, "That's 

Emmett", she pointed to the muscley one who grinned at me, "and that's Edward," She pointed to the beautiful boy with bronze hair who smiled at me. Wow. He had such a dazzling smile…..

"So Bella what have you been up to in the past….." Jasper said.

"143 years. Well, writing, traveling, stuff like that." I answered.

"143 years? You must have turned right after me!" he said surprised.

"I guess I was right after my 17th birthday in 1862."

"Huh. Well great…." He trailed off.

My eyes traveled across the room and they widened as they came to the most beautiful grand piano I have ever seen.

"Do you play?" Esme asked. She must have noticed my expression.

"Yes. I love it. That's a beautiful piano. Is it your's?" I answered.

"Oh, no. It's Edward's" Esme said. I looked at him and he was smiling at me again. Wow.

"She's quite good." Jasper said.

"I wasn't then. I'm better now." I answered absentmindedly.

"Wow. You're amazing." Alice said.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"O, well I can see the future. But it depends on people's choices. Jasper's gonna force you to play anyway so there's no point resisting." Alice explained.

"O cool! I'm telekinetic and can control the elements." I said.

"Wow. You have two? I've never heard of that." Carlisle said.

"It'd be cool if it was genetic!" Alice burst out.

"Why?"

"Well, Jasper has a power too. He can feel what other people are feeling and can control their emotions." Alice said.

"Jasper that's so cool!" I said looking at him. He grinned.

"I wanna see what you can do Bella!" Emmett said eagerly.

"Okay!" All of a sudden the coach that Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on was floating 4 feet off the ground. They gasped. I put them down slowly and grinned.

"Well, now look at that tree," I said and pointed to one. It grew 20 feet taller suddenly and a burst of wind rushed in slamming open the front door.

"Sorry!" I said wincing.

"That's cool but now I wanna hear you play!" Jasper said.

Alice had a smug 'What-did-I-tell-you' look.

"Alright I guess." I slowly walked over to the grand piano and sat down. I immediately started playing Claire De Lune. I didn't miss a note. Once I finished Claire de Lune I went on to Yiruma's River Flows in You and Arabesque. By the time I finished. Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. I turned to them and grinned. They applauded loudly. I smiled. Edward looked dumbfounded.

**A/N: Oh my gosh thanks so much for reading my story! I got so many alerts and favorites! Thank you! I'm so happy now! Yay! Will update soon already have next chapter just please review! More reviews faster chapters! **

**(Yeah I know it doesn't really sound like Jasper but he's just really glad to see Bella that's why he's acting different.)**

**-AlexandraCullen**


	3. Feelings

Chp 2- Feelings

I stayed at the Cullen's for the rest of the night. We mainly just sat and talked about what we had been up to. I talked a most of the time. Rosalie and Alice freaked out when they heard I was Bella Dywer. They had absolutely loved my books. It was kind of hilarious.

"I loved writing, so I became and author under the pen name of Bella Dywer." I had said.

"O. MY. GOSH. You're Bella Dywer? Rosalie and I absolutely love your books! They're amazing! We were heartbroken when you 'disappeared'," Alice exclaimed jumping up and down in her seat.

"It's true! You're books are _so_ good!" Rosalie cried.

I grinned. "Thanks!"

"AAAhhh!! That's so cool!!" Alice screamed.

I jumped and giggled.

"Wow. Alice calm down." Jasper said.

"Sorry Jazzy just so excited." She grinned at me.

We continued on, just talking and sharing stories. It was nearly 5:30 am when I looked at my watch and said, "Well, I got to go back to my house and change. I start at Forks High today."

"Really? We go there too! Are you a Junior? Edward and I are. Rose, Emmett and Jazz are Seniors." Alice asked.

"Yes," I answered, "I'm a Junior."

"Awesome! Well, see you at school!" Alice cried.

"Kay! Bye everyone!" They all said goodbye and smiled at me. I gave Jazz a hug and walked towards the door. I glanced behind me at Edward. He was still staring at me with frustrated look. He had been looking at me like that all night. I quickly ran down the steps and into the woods.

When I was running I heard Alice yell, "Jasper I can't believe you never told me you had a sister! I love her!"

I grinned and hurried to my house. I ran inside and up to my room throwing on some dark skinny jeans and a dark blue t shirt and black vest over it. I brushed my hair and tidied up the house. I got in my black Ferrari and sped down my driveway to the highway. I quickly found Forks High and parked my car in the parking lot. I was early; no one was here.

I ran up to the administration building and opened the door, stepping inside. I hurried up to the desk and said, "Hello. I'm starting here today. My name's Isabella Swan."

The woman looked up at me her black hair moving slightly. "Oh hello. Ms. Swan…." She flipped through some papers on her desk," Oh here we are. Oh, I see you were recently emancipated?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Well here's your schedule and a map." She handed them to me.

She also handed me a slip of paper; "You need to get all your teachers to sign this when you go to their classes and bring it back to me at the end of the day."

"Alright."

"Enjoy your day!"

"I will. Thank you!" I answered politely and rushed out of the cramped room. The parking lot was almost full now. People were milling about and were staring at my car. I rushed over to it, stirring the few boys up who were ogling, and grabbed my backpack out of the backseat. I smiled at some of the boys and they looked back at me, dazed. I rushed to my first class; World History, taught by Mrs. Andrews.

I went in the room and asked Mrs. Andrews to sign the slip. She pointed out a seat in the middle in the second to last row where I could sit. I went down the aisles, whispers following me, and sat down. 2 minutes later Alice glided through the door, Edward behind her. She came over and sat down next to me, Edward on my other side.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hello!" I answered.

I turned to Edward slowly; I hadn't talked to him directly before.

"Hello!" I said.

He looked startled, "Oh uh hello." He said and looked down at his book.

I looked at Alice. She rolled her eyes. I sighed and looked up at Mrs. Andrews as she started to talk.

EDWARD'S POV

_Gosh Edward, be nice._ Alice thought.

I winced. I didn't know why I answered Bella so gloomily.

Bella seemed nice enough. But I couldn't hear her thoughts and it was kind of scaring me. This had never happened before. It was just plain annoying! What if I was losing my ability?! I guess I would have to get to know her the old fashion way.

Jasper's thoughts were of pure happiness. He had missed his little sister so much. Alice was happy to have another friend and sister. Rosalie thought she was nice. Emmett thought she was hilarious. Esme and Carlisle were just happy Jasper and Bella had found each other again.

"Now class," Mrs. Andrews was saying, "We have a new classmate today. Her name is Isabella Swan. Isabella, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Um… okay." She answered.

She slowly stood up. All the boys in the room thoughts were on Bella. They were tracing every line of her body, memorizing her face, and having fantasies.

_Wow. She is HOTT. I am so asking her out….._ Mike Newton thought

I growled so softly, the humans couldn't hear. Nobody thought about my Bella like that. Wait, my Bella? What? Alice looked at me with a confused expression. I didn't know why I growled either. Why should I care what Mike thought about Bella? She's not mine…

"Well hi. I'm Bella. I was recently emancipated so I am living on my own. I just moved here two weeks ago from Sitka, Alaska." Bella said. It was true. She _was _beautiful even in vampire standards. Yeah she was beautiful, but why was I noticing? This was so weird… So not _me_…

BELLA'S POV

I grinned at the class and sat back down.

Mrs. Andrews said, "Thank you Ms. Swan. Now class, please open your books to page 176."

The class period went by quickly and I walked to my next class with Alice and Edward. French. I had mostly every class with them. Lunch came quickly. I walked to the line with Edward and Alice and got an apple and sat down at a table where Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were already sitting.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hey!" Jasper said, "You having fun?"

"I guess… if you can call school fun…." I answered.

Emmett laughed.

"Edward?" Jasper said softly.

Edward glanced at him. "Yes?"

"You okay? You're very frustrated."

"o uhm, yeah, I'm fine, its just that….." Edward said reluctantly.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I cant hear her."

"You can't? Weird…." Alice said looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I can hear people's thoughts, but I can't hear yours…" He said staring at me with a confused look on his face.

"Is that good or bad?" I asked. I was kinda panicking. Was there something wrong with my brain?

"I don't know. We'll ask Carlisle later. Im sure it's nothing." Edward answered and smiled at me. His smile knocked me off my feet… He's _so_ beautiful….. I almost believed him when he said it was nothing.

Almost. I'm probably like subconsciously retarded or something. Great.

EPOV

Bella pouted. She was so beautiful when she pouted. Such big red lips, just begging to be kissed….

_No. They can't be feeling desire towards each other…. No way! _Jasper glared at us.

Wait. She felt this too...? huh.

Alice's face went blank. She was having a vision.

_Bella and I were in my favorite meadow. We were lying down, her head on my chest. I sighed and looked down at her. "I love you." I said. She smiled. "I love you too." I leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. _

Alice returned to normal and grinned crazily at us. I raised my eyebrow at her. Her face fell. _No!! He saw it!_ She screamed.

I looked back at Bella she was still looking at me. I smiled and turned towards everyone. The bell rang. We picked up our trays and flew out of the room. Bella and I had Biology next.

BPOV

Wow. Edward was so handsome. I wanted to hug him or something. I just wanted to touch him. But I barely knew him. Anyway, he couldn't possibly feel the same way. No way. Impossible.  
We walked into the Biology lab and sat down at a table. As I put my books down my textbook slid off and fell on the floor with a bang. I bent down to pick it up and Edward was there too. Our hands brushed and an electric current shot through me. Woah. I looked up at Edward, he had a surprised look on his face so he must have felt it too. Then we realized our faces were just an inch away from each other. My eyes kept straying towards his lips. His eyes were too. I pulled back and he handed me the book.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

We sat down when Mr. Barnes, the Biology teacher came in, rolling a big TV.

He turned off the lights and pressed play and everyone stopped talking. But I couldn't even concentrate on the movie. I kept glancing at Edward out of the corner of my eye. Sometimes I would catch him looking at me and then I would look towards the TV again.

Why was I feeling like this? I had only known Edward for a day. Less even.

Then why did I feel like I'd known him for years?

EPOV

I had no idea what the movie was about. I just stared at Bella. Why did I feel so strongly about her? I mean I didn't _feel _anything. Just want. To get to know her. And make her mine. It would be my new goal. I knew I would succeed.

**A/N: you like? Then let me know! Please, lots of reviews make for happy writer which make faster updates! Its really sad. Out of 428 hits only 16 reviews…. Please review!! Btw, I like constructive criticism. Emphasis on **_**constructive.**_** No flames please. Now I will only the people who reviewed me: justrememberheprefersbrunets, TeamEmmett68, Blindwind, ims and eamc, brown eyed vamp, AngelWolfDestiny9090, Mimi-Love-4ever, cullendrive, crimson-goth-girl, leeni B, inlovewithagreeneyedangel, Maximum Ride All The Way, Mormon-Girl13, Handerra. Thanks you guys! And also big thanks for those of you guys who alerted and favorited me! And to all of you just reading! Okay im done now…… **

**-AlexandraCullen**

**P.S. you know I think I'll go by ally. Cus that's my name. okay. (review)**

**-Ally**


	4. Our thoughts Bind us 'shopping'

**A/N Sorry haven't updated lately. We had a labor day party and then I spent the night at a friends and stayed up till 3 30 and woke up at 12 and had bunches o' hw and yeah….**

**And of course big Thanks for reviewing those that did and thanks for alerting and favoriting and all that jazz. I liked last chapter and some of you did too… hope you like this one!!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them. **

**In Meyer We Trust….. REVIEW!!**

**-ally**

Chp.-3- Our Thoughts Bind Us (shopping)

_It's just your thoughts that bind you,_

_Just leave those thoughts behind, now_

_Change your mind, let go too soon._

_-"Change your mind" All- American Rejects_

BPOV

The bell rang and I snapped out of my trance of staring at Edward. I gathered up my books grinned at Edward and we walked out of the room.

"See you later," Edward said, walking towards his locker.

"Kay. Bye." I called and walked in the opposite direction towards my locker. I quickly put away my books and glanced at my schedule to see what I had next. Gym. Ew. I was good at gym but I had always hated it. I walked to the locker room and changed into the uniform and went into the gym. The gym class was co-ed so the girls were on one half of the gym and the guys on the other half. I looked around the room and saw Alice on the opposite end of the court she saw me, grinned, and skipped quickly to my side.

"Hi Bella! I hope you're ready to go shopping today!" She said happily.

"What? Why do I need to go shopping?" I asked, a tinsy bit annoyed. I hated shopping.

"Just because. You need some new clothes for school…." Her face went blank.

"Rose is brilliant!" She cried.

"Huh?" I asked. I had realized she had had a vision but what about I had no idea.

"We're going clubbing!" She cried.

"What?! Really? Why? When?"

"To celebrate. On Friday."

"Celebrate what?" I asked.

"You!" She yelled happily.

"And its another reason to shop!" She added.

"Great." I muttered when Coach Slipker blew his whistle.

Gym went by pretty quickly. We played volleyball which I was pretty good at.

Alice and I were walking to our cars when a boy with a cute babyish face and too much gel in his hair jumped in front of me.

"Hey. Bella, I'm Mike." He said.

"Oh uhm, hi Mike." I answered.

"I was uh wonde-" He started.

My phone started playing Jason Mraz's I'm Yours. "Sorry," I said and looked at the caller ID. 'Alice', it said. I looked at Alice. Her phone was behind her back and it was open and calling me. I answered my phone and started nodding and 'uh- huh'ing.

"Sorry. There was an emergency. I have to go."

"But, I, wait-"

"Sorry see you." I called as Alice and I speed walked away.

We rushed to my car and jumped in. Once the door closed we burst out laughing.

"What was he going to ask?" I blurted between laughs.

"If you would go out with him on Friday!" She giggled.

"Oh well now I feel bad…… I didn't even give him a chance to ask…."

"It's okay he'll ask you tomorrow." Alice said.

"Oh well, great….!" I said cheerily.

"You'll say no though."

"I know!" I giggled.

"Now…. Off to the mall!!" She cried.

"Ugh! No!!" I groaned.

"Yay! Shopping time!" Alice cried. Her face went blank and her eyes turned dull.

"Alice? Alice are you okay?!" I asked shaking her softly. She broke out of the trance and looked at me and grinned.

"Jasper's coming! Yay!" Alice said.

"What was wrong with you? Your face went blank and your eyes glazed over."

"Oh sorry Bella, I was having a vision." She explained.

"Oh. Okay. That's good to know then."

"Yep…" her face went blank again.

"Edward's coming too." She said and grinned evilly at me.

"oh, well, cool." I said, my stomach doing back handsprings.

I looked out the window and there were Jasper and Edward, walking towards us. They stopped outside Alice's window and grinned at us. Alice waved and unlocked the doors, letting them get in.

"I can't believe you guys are just sitting there when Alice is about to torture me. Gosh." I said jokingly as I pulled out of the parking spot.

"Sorry Bella, but it will be hilarious, so naturally we must tag along." Jasper answered.

"Great." I muttered and sped down the highway.

We were at the mall in Port Angeles within 45 minutes. Once the car was in park Alice immediately raced around to my side of the car and dragged me out. I heard Jasper chuckle and I turned my head and glared at him. Edward was grinning a dazzling crooked grin at me. I blinked and turned back around shaking my head. How did he do that?

EPOV

I loved Bella when she was mad. She just looked so cute and downright hilarious. I didn't know what it was about her, I just felt I needed to protect her at all costs. Whatever it takes, I will protect her. No matter what.

BPOV

We walked into the mall quickly and Alice immediately pulled me towards Aeropostale.

"Alice, do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes. We do. And Edward and Jasper need more clothes, so all the more reason." She said sternly.

"What?!" Edward said at the same time Jasper said, "Alice!"

"Sorry boys. Its necessary."

"Not so hilarious anymore huh?" I said to Jasper.

He ignored me and walked ahead. I smirked at him and turned to Edward.

"He's seriously annoyed. He's thinking of just grabbing Alice and running for it. He hates shopping." Edward said grinning.

"He's just scared. Same ol' Jazz. He's a scaredy-cat." I said.

"I am not!" Jasper yelled from across the store. People turned around and glared at him.

"Are too!" I called to him and then said to Edward, "One time, when I was 16 we went on a trip with our parents I forget where, and we went cliff-diving. He refused to do it even though his little sister already did it. He ended of just closing his eyes and walking off. It was hilarious."

"I bet," Edward laughed.

"Bella," Jasper hissed in my ear.

"Yes brother dearest?" I said innocently, my eyes wide.

"Shush. No talking." He said putting a hand over my mouth.

I nodded fake fright in my eyes.

Once he took his hand away and walked across the room I smiled and started giggling.

"See what I mean? He's even afraid of being embarrassed!" I giggled to Edward.

"I know!" He said laughing.

We slowly stopped laughing and looked up at eachother. I looked in his eyes and got lost. I don't know how long we were staring at each other. 5 seconds, 5 years I don't know.

"Bella!" Alice said.

Our stare broke and we looked at Alice. She was standing with almost every female garment in the store over her arms and over Jasper's.

"Time to try stuff on!" She called.

I groaned. This was going to take forever.

EPOV

Bella walked to alice's side, grumbling about being too perky and shopping. I chuckled and walked around the store thinking about her. And how I felt. How did I feel?

I had no idea.

I mean, you couldn't exactly call it 'love'….. but could you? I didn't know…. I just really wanted to protect her and make her like me and want me in the way I wanted her.

I wanted Alice's vision to come true.

With all my heart and being, I wanted it to come true.

But, I couldn't love her. No. I couldn't. Too much pain for me if she doesn't love me.

_Edward._ I looked up in Jasper's direction. He was leaning against the wall in front of me with his arms crossed, staring at me. Searching.

_That's my sister. And I will protect her from whatever and _who_ever I feel I need to._

"Jasper, I would never-" I started.

_I know Edward. I just don't want her getting hurt. Physically or emotionally._

"Jasper, I don't plan on hurting her, physically or emotionally, in any way or form. I promise."

"Good. Just being the overprotective big brother here." He joked, smiling at me, but his eyes were worried.

_I just don't want them falling in love and then have to break it off. They need to be careful. But they need eachother. _He thought, looking away.

Did I need her? Frankly yes. But did she need me?

I seriously doubt it.

**You like? Review! Remember I like constructive criticism no flames tho!**

**-ally! **


	5. Fall For You

**A/N: im sad….. almost no hits…… :'(…… sobs uncontrollably on another note perks up in the last chapter I had those lyrics you know… 'change your mind'? well turns out it's not 'its just your thoughts that bind you' its 'its just your **_**doubts**_** that bind you'! soooooo….. I completely messed that up and it kinda ruined the title….. so yeah….. enjoy!**

Ch. 4 – Fall For You

'_But hold your breath_

_Cus tonight will be the night I fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I wont live to see another day _

_I swear its true. _

_Cus a girl like you's impossible to find…_

_You're impossible to find."_

_-'Fall For You' Secondhand Serenade_

BPOV

I ended up walking out of the mall with 5 bags on each arm. So did Alice. And Jasper. And Edward. So, all in all, she bought 40 bags! I had never shopped that much in my life.

Existence, I guess….

We drove back to the Cullen's house and once we had brought everything in Alice immediately dragged me up the stairs.

"Help me!" I mouthed to Edward and Jasper.

"Um… no thanks." Jasper said.

"Scaredy cat!" I said, sticking out my tongue.

"I am not afraid! Just worried."

"about Alice? Wow Jazz." I said shaking my head. Alice dragged me upstairs and straight into her room.

"Here, put this on." She said throwing a dark blue blouse and a jean miniskirt at me. As soon as I caught them, a pair of dark blue wedges came sailing at my head.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked. She was pulling makeup out of a huge cabinet under her sink and putting almost all of them (about a hundred) on the sink.

"Playing Bella Barbie."

"Which is?"

"Where I dress you up, and do your hair and makeup."

"Aw, Alice! That's just as bad as shopping!" I whined.

She turned to me and pouted, "C'mon Bella, please!"

"Okay…. Just don't go overboard!" I agreed.

"I wont! I don't need to!"

"Good."

For the next few hours she played with my hair, put some makeup on me, and dressed me in various outfits.

"voila!" She said once she was finished.

"My masterpiece is complete!"

"Wow Alice you're good!" I said astounded. I looked amazing. My hair was slightly wavier and was pulled back from eyes in a half down, half up do. My makeup was slight and you could barely tell it was there. My outfit was the original one she had thrown at me.

"I know!" She said happily, "Let's go downstairs! It's girls choice movie night!"

"Alright."I said and stood up and walked towards the door.

EPOV

Alice and Bella were coming downstairs in a few minutes. Me and Jasper went over to the stairs and stood there waiting for them. Finally, they started walking down.

My jaw dropped.

Bella looking astounding. She was already gorgeous, but Alice's fashion, makeup, and hair expertise really brought out all the magnificent points about her. I looked up at her and I was sure that, yes, yes, I was in love with her.

BPOV

We walked down the stairs and I almost started giggling when Edward's jaw dropped. He looked so beautiful standing there, staring at me. His bronze hair tousled and his topaz eyes glistening. It was like falling in love with him all over again. I had finally realized that I loved him at the mall when he was helping me with bags and making small talk and joking with me.

There was just something about him. Like I was supposed to love him. Destiny, maybe. Or fate.

But whichever it was, I became I absolutely certain I was in love with him as I walked down the stairs towards him. I smiled at him and said shyly, "Hi."

He blinked and said, "Bella, you look…." He struggled for a word….

"I believe beautiful is the word you're looking for." Alice said. She and Jasper were grinning at us manically.

"Yes. Beautiful."

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Oh, and Bella, by the way, I am not a scaredy-cat." Jasper said, obviously trying to change the subject. It worked.

"Oh really? And you're the one who's actually afraid of your own wife." I said grinning at Alice. She grinned back.

"Alice is capable of things you couldn't imagine. She is the only thing I'm afraid of. Besides the Volturi."

By then everyone had come in the room.

"The Volturi? Jasper you're kidding right? You're afraid of _afraid_ of them?" I said incredulously.

"Arent you Bella?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Of course. But not really though. They're so nice! They've asked me to join them many times but I decided not to because of the diet. But I've lived with them for 40 years."

"Really? Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm friends with almost all of them. Besides Jane that is. She always hated me…. Oh well Aro is like a second father to me. And Cauis is really nice once you get to know him! Marcus isn't so resigned once you actually try to talk to him. But I can understand why you would be afraid. I mean, I know what they're capable of. If they had to, they would kill me without a second thought I suppose."

They all looked at me incredulously.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. Its just that nobody has really talked about them like that. Besides Carlisle that is." Jasper said.

"Wait. You're Carlisle Cullen right? They always talk about you!"

Carlisle smiled, "Well, are we going to watch some movies or what?"

"Yay! Movie time!" Alice said jumping. We all walked into the living room and sat down. Alice, Jasper, Me, and Edward sat down on the long couch in that order. Rosalie and Emmett shared the loveseat and Carlisle and Esme sat on a blanket in front of the couch.

"Okay tonight's girl's choice! And tonight we are watching Moulin Rouge," She said pointing to herself, she then pointed to Esme who said, "Titanic," Alice nodded and pointed to Rosalie, "Romeo and Juliet,"

"Which one?"Alice asked.

"With Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio."

Alice nodded and pointed to me, "Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightley."

"Awesome! First Moulin Rouge! I love this movie!" Alice cried.

"Me too!" I said excitedly. She popped in the movie and we all sang along with all the songs, sounding better than the actual singers.

Once it was over I said, "So sad…."

"I know…" Alice sighed and then said happily, "Okay now Titanic!"

"This is one of my favorite movies!" Esme exclaimed.

"Mine too!" I agreed and sat back to watch.

After the movie was over I said, "I remember when this happened. It was such a tragedy. The whole world was in mourning."

"I remember too," Jasper and Carlisle sighed.

"Okay! Romeo and Juliet!" Alice said lightening the atmosphere a bit.

"Awesome!" Rosalie said excitedly.

We watched yet another romantic tragedy quickly. Edward whispered some of Leo's lines to me. If I could've blushed, I would've.

"Pride and Prejudice! Yay! This is my favorite movie!" I said excitedly.

I leaned back in the couch and watched the movie. When the credits finally rolled on the screen, I sighed and said, "lovely."

"Yes. It's a great movie." Edward said softly.

"You know, that was the only movie we watched tonight that wasn't a tradgedy…"

"True." Esme agreed.

"Now what?" I asked, leaning forward.

"ummm…. Nothing! Just hang around I guess." Alice said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright." I agreed.

Rosalie and Emmett drifted upstairs to their room, Esme and Carlisle went to Carlisle's study, and Edward, Alice, Jasper and I stayed in the living room. Jasper and Alice moved to the loveseat and started whispering softly to one another. Edward walked to his piano and I roamed the bookshelves. As Edward started playing Pachalbel's Canon in D, I looked at the books. Sitting next to Pride and Prejudice was a book called 'Penombra'. I pulled it out and went to sit on the couch, and read the back. I started reading it, and within 40 minutes was halfway done with the 600 page novel.

"What are you reading, Bella?" Alice asked.

"'Penombra'. It's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. And its set here, in Forks."

"Really? Is it good?" Jasper asked.

"Incredibly. For being written in this century, it's quite good."

"What's the plot?"

"Well, this girl, Belle's her name, short for Isabelle, moves to Forks to give her father space with his new wife. She hates Forks but she goes here anyway to live with her mom. So, well, she goes to Forks High, and there's this guy there who seems like he hates her. But he just acted like that because her blood was so potent to him and no one else's. His name was Edmund. One thing leads to another, she finds out he's a vampire, and they fall in love." I answered. **(sound like anything familiar to you? Hint, hint…… D)**

"And she doesn't care that he kills humans?" Edward asked, confused.

"Well, he and his coven don't kill humans, they hunt animals like us. The vampires are a lot like us actually. Powers, sparkle in sunlight, cant sleep. I wouldn't be surprised if it was written by a vampire…." I said thoughtfully.

"Who's the author?" asked.

I looked the front of the book and said, "Steffie Myers."

"Yes, she's a vampire, I met her once in New York."

"Cool…" I said simply and opened open the book again.

I looked up when I recognized the song Edward was lightly fingering the bass part for.

'Fall For You' by Secondhand Serenade.

I walked over to the piano and said, "May I?"

"Of course," he said scooting over on the wide bench to give me room.

I started lightly fingering the soprano part of Fall For You and smiled at Edward. He smiled back and started playing the bass full out. I did the same with the soprano. We played song all the way and then started again. This time Edward started singing in his velvet voice;

"_The best thing about tonight that's we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we had been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Cus tonight will be the night I fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I wont live to see another day _

_I swear its true. _

_Cus a girl like you's impossible to find…_

_You're impossible to find."_

While he was singing, he was looking at me meaningfully, and my stomach did back flips. Edward loved me?! What?! I smiled a minuscule smile, even though I wanted to scream and jump around. Then I sang, looking at him, returning the look;

"_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

_But hold your breath_

_Cus tonight will be the night I fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I wont live to see another day _

_I swear its true. _

_Cus a girl like you's impossible to find…_

_You're impossible to find."_

He grinned and sang;

_Breath in so deep _

_Breath me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_Hold onto your words_

_Talk is cheap_

_Remember me tonight when you're asleep_

I sang back softly;

_Cus tonight will be the night I fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I wont live to see another day _

_I swear its true. _

_Cus a girl like you's impossible to find…_

_You're impossible to find._

And we sang together, harmonizing perfectly

_But hold your breath_

_Cus tonight will be the night I fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_I wont live to see another day _

_I swear its true. _

_Cus a girl like you's impossible to find…_

We slowly ended the song and he looked at me but I looked at my hands.

"Wow." I heard Alice say.

I turned and saw Alice and Jasper staring at us. Alice was grinning happily and Jasper had a worried, but happy, (if that's possible) look on his face.

"Ditto." Jasper said.

I peeked a glance at my watch and gasped. What?! 7:15?!

"Oh my gosh I have to go; I need to change!" I said hurrying towards the door. "See you at school!" and raced into the woods quickly. I would scream and jump when I got home.

EPOV

Bella ran out of the house while I stared out at her with shock apparently apparent of my face.

"My vision's going to come true!! Yay!" I dimly heard Alice say.

And I was hit with an epiphany. Bella loved me.

**A/N: bonjour! **

**long I know!! but this is a very important chapter so yeah…. Review s'il te plait! (that's French)**

**Au revoir!**

**Ally**


	6. Invited

**A/N: salut!! Next chapter! And to answer a question, oui, c'est vrai, je parle en francais! (Its true, I speak French! (Well a lil I've been taking it for 8 years! ))**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting to put these…..): Unfortunately, je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer. (is tht right? I mean the French?) Aka: me no owny. Just having a playdate with the characters…. I think I might make another character though…. Hehe…. Jocelyn…. FEEDBACK!! TOTALLY NECESSARY!**

**Chap. – 5 – Invited**

BPOV

I drove to school earlier that morning in my black Ferrari **(I know it was grey earlier but I changed it)**, excited to see Edward.

I loved him. And I still couldn't believe it but, he (possibly) loved me. And we had only known eachother for a day. Wow. How time passes…

I was so happy. The ecstasy filled me up. It was only a matter of time before I spilled over. I had never felt like this before. Being in love, I mean.

I pulled in the parking lot and went to a parking spot. Once again, I was early. I walked over to a picnic table near the cafeteria, sat down, and pulled my copy of Pride and Prejudice, my favorite book and movie, out of my backpack. I quickly immersed myself in the world of Elizabeth Bennett, Mr. Darcy, and Charlotte Lucas.

"Bella? Hello, Bella?" A familiar voice called. I glanced up. Mike was standing in front of me, waving a hand in front of my face. I looked around. There were people everywhere and the parking lot was nearly full. I looked at my watch; 8:10 it said. The final bell would ring in 5 minutes. I had been reading for 45 minutes but it felt like 2. Just goes to show how much I zone out when I read.

"Yes?" I asked politely and looked up at Mike.

"W-well, i-I was wondering if y-you would g-go to the dance with me on Saturday?" He stuttered. I cringed at his obvious embarrassment. I hated it when people were embarrassed.

"There's a dance?" I asked.

"Yeah, the theme is romantic couples in history." He said quickly.

"Mike, I-" I started when Alice interrupted me.

"Sorry Mike, but she already has a date." Alice said grinning at me.

"Really. Who?" Mike asked disapointedly.

"uh-"

"Edward." Alice said for me.

I turned to her, my eyes wide.

"Remember Bella? Edward? Dance? Saturday?" Alice asked.

"Oh yeah _that_ dance! Sorry Mike." I said, with faked realization.

"Yeah… its okay, maybe next time." He said, frowning and walked away.

"Are we actually going to the dance?" I asked Alice.

"Well, yeah. Me with Jazz, Rose with Emmett, and you with Edward." She answered.

"Ooooo…. Kay…..?" I said slowly. I didn't really like to dance… but… with Edward, I would make it work.

"C'mon. The bell's about to ring." Alice said and we walked just a little too quickly to our lockers, grabbed our books, and raced to World History.

We stepped through the door just as the bell rang. Edward was looking at us curiously. We walked to our seats and sat down just as Mrs. Andrews wheeled in with a big T.V. We were watching a video on World War I today. She turned off the lights and started the movie as people stopped whispering and settled down for the movie. I put my elbows on my desk and laid my head in my hands. I kept peeking glances at Edward. He was staring at Alice with wide eyes. He smiled slightly and turned towards me slowly. I quickly looked back at the television. I thought I heard him chuckle softly. He leaned across the space between our desks and whispered so softly that no human could hear, "Bella?"

I blinked as his sweet breath fanned over my face.

"Yes?" I choked out.

"Since we have to keep up with appearances and all, will you go to the dance on Saturday, with me?" He asked his voice getting softer and softer as he spoke.

I turned to him and smiled, "Yes. Yes I will."

"Lovely," he said, grinning with excitement gleaming in his eyes.

I grinned and sat back in my seat. The bell rang all too quickly and I gathered my books and walked with Edward and Alice to French. We quickly walked to our lockers, collected our books, and walked to Madame LeFrange's classroom. As soon as we sat down at our desks, a tallish guy with greasy black hair came up to me and drawled, "Hey Bella, I'm Parker."

"Hello." I said briskly.

"So… Bella, would you like to go to the dance this Saturday?" He asked. He wasn't embarrassed like Mike, that I could tell, not only from his face but from Edward's. He was practically fuming… I wondered what Parker was thinking…. Ugh. I didn't want to go there.

I shook away the unwanted thoughts and smiled at Parker, "Sorry Parker, but I already have a date."

"Who?!" He scowled fiercely at me. I was taken aback by how harsh he was. He must not get rejected a lot…

"Edward." I explained happily, trying to ignore his horrid mood.

"Cullen?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Figures." He snorted and walked off.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Edward who was sitting next to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He answered, smiling, his eyes smoldering.

His topaz eyes bore fiercely into mine and I lost my train of thought. Wow. He sure could dazzle people… I blinked and turned toward the front of the class were Madame LeFrange was lecturing. The class period went by slowly because I had already learned everything at least 12 times. Again, like the day before, the English and Calculus passed quickly and it was soon time for lunch.

Edward, Alice and I quickly sped towards the lunch room, grabbed our apples, and sat down.

"So…. What couple are you guys gonna be?" Alice asked Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"The dance of course, Bella!!" Alice explained.

"Oh… well I dunno…?" I looked at Edward; he shrugged.

"We're going to be Romeo and Juliet, Claire Danes and Leonardo Di Caprio style." Rosalie said excitedly.

"Cool. We're going to be Christian and Satine from Moulin Rouge." Alice said practically hopping in her seat from excitement. All four of them looked at me and Edward.

"uhm…. How bout Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy?" Edward asked me.

"Yes! Definitely!" I agreed.

"Great!" Alice grinned at us and shared a loaded look with Jasper who grinned back staring at us meaningfully. If I could blush I would've.

Alice's face went blank, her eyes dull. We all waited for her to come out of the vision patiently.

"Its sunny tomorrow! No school!" Alice cried finally.

"That's great!" Emmett said.

"And tonight theres a thunderstorm!" She added.

"yes!! Baseball night!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

People from across the noisy cafeteria had heard him and were standing up in their seats to see what the commotion was about.

"Sorry." He whispered. And we all chuckled softly. The bell rang and we all rose swiftly, dumped our trays, and headed to the hallway.

Edward and I got to Biology five minutes before every one else and we quickly sat down.

"Bella?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yeah?" I asked looking up from my doodling, if you could call it that.

"Since we're not going to school tomorrow, I want to show you something."

"Will I like it?" I asked.

"I think so!" He said, his beautiful eyes glinting with excitement.

"Lovely," I consented just as a boy with dark brown hair walked in and headed straight to my table.

"Uhmm….. h-hi… uh, b-bella r-right?" the boy asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"W-w-well, m-my name is T-t-t-t-timothy, and I was w-wondering i-if y-y-y-y-y-ou would like to g-g-g-go to the d-d-d-d-d-d-dance with m-me?" Timothy asked, stuttering the whole time.

I smiled sweetly up at him; he seemed like such a nice guy. I said, "I'm sorry Timothy, but Im going to the dance with Edward."

"Oh well that's okay. See'ya Bella. Cullen." He said the stutter completely gone. I stared after him confusedly as he walked to the front of the room.

Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear, "He's only like that when he's nervous."

"Oh." I said and chuckled.

Mr. Barnes walked in with a box and said, "Hello class, today we are doing blood typing."

Edward and I stiffened and shared a look.

"Mr. Banning, may I?" Mr. Barnes asked Timothy. Timothy nodded his head and lifted his hand.

"So you take the pricker and prick your finger until a good drop of blood forms." Mr. Barnes started pricking Timothy's finger. My throat burned as a big drop of red blood appeared on his finger.

I rested my head on the table in fake sickness and moaned. Edward raised his hand, "Mr. Barnes, I think Bella is sick."

"Oh well, there's always one. Take her to the nurse please Mr. Cullen." Edward nodded and pulled me up and out of the room.

As soon as we were out of the door and in the hallway, I stood up straight but kept Edward's hand. I smiled at him. He grinned back happily.

We made it to the nurse and put the act back on. I moaned and stumbled and the nurse, Ms. Nackery, sent us away, and she asked Edward to drive me home. Once we were in my car, with Edward in the driver's seat, I relaxed. We sped at one hundred and twenty miles per hour to the Cullen mansion, and I settled into the leather seat. I noticed the song playing; Clair De Lune.

"You like Debussy?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I love his works." He answered and smiled warmly.

I sighed and finally looked down at my hand. It was still folded into Edward's.

**A/N: hey hey…. Well bunches of ya liked the last chapter!! Yay! It was my favorite…. Okay so…. I HAVE A FEW IMPORTANT NOTICES!!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE #1:**_**SO I AM THINKING ABOUT WRITING ANOTHER FANFIC AFTER THIS ONE…. I HAVE A FEW IDEAS SOOOOOO IT WOULD BE AWESOMELY AWESOME IF YOU GUYS COULD IN YOUR REVEIWS SAY THE LETTER THAT YOU WANT… I DON'T CARE YOU COULD JUST PUT THE LETTER KAY?**

_**Edward's view of Twilight. (I think this is kind of over don't but I'll try to make it good!)**_

_**Edward's view of New Moon….**_

_**Alice's story. (from when she is created to whenever)**_

_**Rosalie's story.**_

_**Jocelyn and Jacob's story…… (they haven't entered yet but they will!!)**_

**Soooooo just tell me the one you want the most s'il vous plait!**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE #2: Sooo….. the big question…… what is a beta reader? And where do I get one? CUS I REALLY NEED ONE! Sooooo….. will someone be my beta!!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE #3: Im really overloaded with school and such lately so it might be harder for me to update but I'll try!**_

_**IMPORTAT NOTICE #4:…… no more notices!! O yeah… REVIEW!!**_

**-Ally **


	7. Meadow

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy! I like this one…. So …. Hopefully you will!**

**Chapter 6 – Meadow**

The baseball game passed by relatively quickly. We played in a clearing a couple of miles east from the Cullen's mansion. I was on a team with Edward, Jasper, and Alice. We won easily. Edward was the fastest and could read the minds of the opponents and Alice could see what play they were going to do. It also helps when you have telekinesis and you can alter the ball's path. So the game was quick and we won.

"Woohoo!" Alice cheered when it was announced that we had won.

I grinned and cried, "Yeah!"

Edward and Jasper merely chuckled and smiled at us. Esme and Carlisle were smiling slightly and shaking their heads, while Rosalie and Emmett were glowering at us fiercely. We were surprised by the sound of thunder breaking through the clouds.

"Wow," I whispered as a bolt of lightning touched down.

That was when the buckets of rain started pouring down.

"We should probably head back!" Carlisle said.

We laughed and ran.

We were running back towards the house, and by the time we had finally made it to their house, we were sopping wet and laughing hysterically. We ran in the house and as Emmett made to sit on Esme's white couch she cried, "Emmett!"

He grinned hugely, stood up, went to Rosalie, and shook out his wet hair in her face.

"EMMETT!!" she screamed and slapped him on the arm. His booming laughter filled the house and we all joined in.

We finally stopped laughing and the silence trailed on into awkwardness.

"Well….Emmett and I are going upstairs…" Rosalie said and winked at Emmett suggestively. He grinned, grabbed her, and raced up the grand staircase.

"So are Carlisle and I," Esme said and they walked up the stairs, hand in hand.

Alice sighed and sat down with Jasper once again on the loveseat. Edward went towards his piano and I went to the bookshelf. I pulled out _Pride and Prejudice_ and sat down on the couch. Edward saw what I was reading and started playing the music from the movie. I smiled and continued reading.

I was at the part where Elizabeth gets the letter about Lydia running off with Mr. Wickham, when Alice cried, "The sun's about to rise! Let's go watch it!"

We jumped up, raced outside to the backyard, and sat down in the middle where a patch of trees had been cut down revealing the sun. The golden orb slowly rose above the ground. I have to say that that was the most beautiful sunrise I had ever seen; but then again it must depend on the company.

"Oh and Bella, you ought to go get dressed for what Edward has planned," Alice said winking at me. "And don't wear something that rips easily."

"Okay..." I said and waved as I raced into the woods. Five minutes later I had finally made it to the mansion. I ran in the house and into my room. I grabbed some jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt and slipped them on. I grabbed some ballet flats just as I heard the doorbell ring. I hurried down the stairs and walked to the door.

I pulled it open and there stood Edward. His topaz eyes gleamed with excitement and his already tousled bronze hair was windblown. He grinned at me and looked down at my feet.

"You might want to wear hiking boots or something. You don't want to get those shoes messed up now do you?" He said wryly.

"Well okay…I'll be right back." I said and rushed back up to my room.

I grabbed my hiking boots and hurried down the stairs. Edward was still standing in the doorway.

"Well…um….you have a nice house," Edward said, trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Uh…yeah, thanks," I answered.

"Well, let's go," he said and started outside towards the woods.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked warily.

"It's a surprise," He said grinning at me demonically.

I grimaced at him. I didn't like surprises.

We walked quickly towards an opening in the trees and once we got there, I let him go in front of me. He smiled to himself and started to run. Woah, he was fast!

I sped up as fast as I could, but I still couldn't keep up with him. I laughed at the same time he did and he slowed down to my pace. We continued on silently through the woods, when I saw a circle of bright light in the  
distance.

I breathed in sharply and Edward said, "We're nearly there."

I sped up and soon we were at our destination. I could hear birds singing and the swaying of grass in the wind. I smiled and looked at Edward. He was staring at me with a serene look on his face. He stepped forward into the sunlight and so did I.

No matter how long I was a vampire, I always marveled at our skin. But of course, the beautiful diamond rainbows that shined off of our skin were even more beautiful on Edward...everything was more beautiful on Edward. I sat in the wildflowers; holding his hand, stroking the beautiful sparkles of diamond...and he sat, staring at me. We were in a beautiful, circular meadow. Trees and shrubs surrounded it like a protective barrier and colorful wildflowers were in the middle. The sun was directly above us, shining down. A gust of cool wind blew through the clearing and I sighed happily. I only felt this serene when I was playing the piano.

I looked up at Edward's face. He was still looking at me. His face was showing so many emotions, that I couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. Happiness, serenity, frustration, worry, and love all were apparent in his face.

"Edward," I said.

"Bella, I-" he said at the same time.

We smiled shyly at each other and I look down. He looked down at my hand, stroking the sparkles of his skin.

"Bella, I realize that this is sudden, but what I feel is true, and fierce, and 'I am begging you to end my agony,'" Edward said suddenly, quoting Mr. Darcy with his last phrase. I grimaced inwardly at the word 'agony'. I didn't want to cause him pain.

"Bella," he whispered and brought his finger to my chin, pulling it up to look at him, "I think I am in love with you. No, I don't think, I know. Bella, I love you." My heart did somersaults and I smiled at him, my biggest wish had come true.

I love you too, Edward."

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, and hugged him, hard. I looked up and saw him grinning at me. Triumph, happiness, and love were apparent in his eyes.

He hugged me back and said, "Really?"

"Really," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head softly and sighed, falling backwards onto the ground, taking  
me with him. And so, we laid there, my head on his chest. And all was right in the world.

EPOV

Bella loved me. She loved me. She could have anyone but she chose me. This feeling I felt was like no other. I loved it. I loved the feeling of love. The feeling coming from my chest. Right where my heart would be.

BPOV

And so we laid there for a very long time. I finally turned my head to look at Edward. He smiled down at me and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He started leaning slowly towards me, caution plain in his eyes. Wait, was he going to kiss me? I had never been kissed…this would be my first. I started to lean towards him slowly until our lips softly met…the feeling of love and ecstasy overpowered me. Wow. We kissed softly, sweetly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him  
closer to me. I sighed with pleasure…it was the perfect first kiss. So soft. So sweet. And filled with love.

EPOV

My first kiss. My first kiss was the most perfect kiss in the existence of the world. I loved her so much, it was impossible to wrap my head around. And I always thought I would never need anyone else but my family to complete me. Ha.

As twilight started creeping in on the meadow, we pulled apart. I grinned at her widely and hugged her to me.

"Wow," She whispered.

"Wow," I agreed.

I looked around; it was getting dark.

"We should probably go," I said slowly, "They'll be wondering where we are."

My beautiful love smiled and agreed. We set off through the forest the way we had come.

But this time, something had changed.

This time we held hands.

BPOV

My hand was encased in his as we set off running through the forest until we came to my house. We walked to Edward's silver Volvo and got in. This time a piece of piano music came on that I had never heard.

"Who wrote this?" I asked.

"I did," He said sheepishly. My jaw dropped.

"Wow. Edward, you are amazing."

"I bet you have composed also," He said frowning at me.

"Sure, but not as good as this," I said, listening to the beautiful, complex music.

He frowned and looked out the windshield at the passing road.

"What is it called?"

He hesitated, but finally said, "Bella's Lullaby."

I couldn't speak. He wrote the most beautiful song I ever heard for me?!

"Pull over," I finally choked out.

He did as I said and asked with a worried expression, "Bella, are you all right?"

"Perfectly fine. Amazing even."

"Well then what's wrong?" He asked.

I looked at him, smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, you are just the most amazing person I've ever met. And I love you beyond all doubt. And somehow, amazingly, you actually love me." I said looking into his eyes.

"Bella-" He started but I gently pressed my lips to his and kissed him softly like before. We pulled apart and pressed our foreheads together.

"Bella, its not you who should be surprised that I love you. I'm amazed that you could love me. And you are the most amazingly, perfect person I have ever met and don't ever forget it. I love you so much," He whispered passionately.

He gently pressed his lips to mine but pulled away quickly and started driving again. I sighed contently and settled  
back in my seat, happier than I had been in a very long time.

**A/N: soooo….. did you like it? REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT! **

**-Ally**


	8. Mistake

Mistake

**A/N: sorry okay in my last chapter, I forgot to thank**_** BellaBunny1292**_**, my awesome beta reader!! Thanks so much!**

**And also soooooo sorry for taking a while to update…. Ballet, school, piano, violin, essays, tests, reading, quizzes….. ick. Soooo….. enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

**Mistake**

**BPOV**

We quickly made it back to the house, but I sat inside the car with Edward, nervous. Nervous at what, I had no idea. Maybe it was Jasper, Alice, and Emmett's reaction. But then I realized that I didn't really have anything to be nervous _about_ did I? I had nothing to be nervous about because I knew that they would be happy for us.

But still.

I was nervous.

I took a deep breath when Edward squeezed my hand softly and opened the car door. Before I had even put my other foot on the concrete floor of the garage, Edward had come around and taken my hand again. He smiled at me and we walked through the kitchen door.

"My vision came true!!" I heard Alice shriek.

"Yeah Alice, they usually do. What was it?" Emmett asked.

"You'll see!!" She said, the excitement plain in her voice.

I grimaced, embarrassed about being the center of attention. I sighed and we stepped through the kitchen door, hand in hand.

**EPOV**

I heard Bella's resigned sigh and smiled hoping to reassure her but her eyes remained on the door in front us. I pushed the door open and we stepped through, hand-in-hand.

The whole family was there, discussing a hunting trip the next day. They all went quiet when their eyes went straight to our intertwined hands.

Their thoughts were silent for a second but then Emmett thought as he stared at our hands incredulously,

'_No. Way. Edward? Wow. I- Bella- Edward- Wow.' _I chuckled very softly to myself at his unformed thoughts.

'_Oh. This is so nice. Bella is such a lovely girl and I've always worried about Edward not having someone. _

_They will be very happy, I am sure,' _Esme thought happily.

'_Edward and Bella. This is perfect. We are going to have to invite her stay with us now of course,' _Carlisle thought and I smiled in approval as I thought of Bella being with me constantly.

'_Finally. They are so meant for each other. It was only a matter of time before they finally fell in love,' _

Rosalie thought unfazed and I predicted that Alice most likely told her about the vision.

'_Yes! Yes; yes; yes! Now she is really my sister in more ways than one!! And they're so happy! It's so obvious…'_ Alice said, grinning happily.

'_They really, truly love each other. I can just feel the waves washing off of them…But they- Ugh. I'm being the way too overprotective big brother again. I hope they will be very happy,' _Jasper thought, smiling at me once he had finished the thought.

We stood there silently, hurried thoughts racing through their heads, for a few more minutes. The comfortable silence then started to get progressively more and more awkward.

Finally Alice rushed up to Bella and pulled her into a hug whispering, "My vision came true; my vision came true!! I'm so happy for you Bella, I really am. Now we truly are sisters."

Bella smiled at her and said, "I'm happy too Alice, I really am."

Alice stepped away from her, smiling all the while, to let Esme through to congratulate Bella also. As

Esme hugged Bella; Alice stepped up to me and hugged me also saying, "I'm so happy for you Edward!"

"Thanks, Alice," I said smiling at her and then turning to everyone else.

We stood there for as few seconds when Carlisle said, "Oh and Edward, Bella, we are going hunting tomorrow if you would like to come."

"Ok," I said and Bella simply smiled in approval.

"Well…we'll see you later," Alice said and pulled Jasper up the stairs.

"Same goes for us," Rosalie said.

Esme smiled at me apologetically, but happily and walked up the stairs with Carlisle.

_They need to be alone._ They all thought in agreement.

I turned to Bella, happy for this time to simply be alone, and smiled.

**BPOV**

Edward turned to me smiling, his topaz eyes twinkling, and walked towards the couch, pulling me with him. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him, inviting me to sit down. I did so and leaned into him, laying my head on his shoulder. He turned so his back was to the corner of the couch and he let me lie back so I was leaning on his chest. I sighed in contentment and looked up at him. He was staring at me, the gold in his eyes softened like liquid butterscotch. I smiled at him softly and then let my head roll back so it was on his shoulder.

And there we sat, for who knows how long, in silence.

It wasn't an awkward type of silence; it was totally comfortable. It was the type of silence in which nothing needed to be said at all.

After a while Edward asked if I wanted to watch the sunrise again and I consented. The golden red ball of fire slowly rose from the horizon and I was thankful for the clear skies again today, otherwise, we wouldn't have this beautiful sight.

"We're going to leave to go hunting soon. Do you want to come?" Edward asked softly, once the sun was high in the sky. **(Ha that rhymes…)**

I hesitated for a moment thinking about whether or not I truly wanted to hunt.

"Actually Edward…I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on this one. I hunted on Monday and I have really wanted to take a look around Forks," I answered apologetically.

His face fell for a moment but then he composed himself. "Oh, well alright. We won't be gone long."

"Good. I'll miss you," I said and leaned against him. I felt him kiss my hair and I turned around to kiss him. We pulled away after a second and I smiled happily at him.

"C'mon Edward, time to go! We'll see you later Bella!" Alice said as she skipped into the clearing.

"Alright," Edward said and gently kissed me on the forehead before he and Alice ran into the woods.

Apparently, they were the only ones who hadn't left yet. I sighed and found my car where Alice had parked it when Edward and I came home after the blood typing incident. I climbed in and quickly drove to the 'downtown' area of Forks, if you could even call it that. It was pretty small; a restaurant or two, a few antique shops, and a hiking store.

After I took looked around for a bit, I started to drive west on the highway hoping to see some ocean. I continued along until I saw a few small houses on the side of the road.

Suddenly, I was overwhelmed by a horrible stench that made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. It smelled like sweat and wet dog. It was simply horrible. I looked around, hoping to find a place to turn around, but unfortunately the highway was too crowded for me to risk a U-turn.

So I held my breath and continued on, suddenly worried that I was very lost. I started to panic.

I finally decided to stop at a little house off the side of the road and ask where I was. I parked at the end of the sidewalk in front of the house and turned off the car. I closed the air vents, trying as hard as

I could to not let the horrid stench in. I got out of the car and walked to the front door. Before I had even knocked on the door, a tall teenager with cropped jet-black hair and russet skin threw open the door, a venomous expression on his face. I grimaced as another huge waft of the stench came out with him.

"What are you doing here, leech?" He asked menacingly.

Leech? What?

"Oh well, I'm sorry but I got lost. Where am I?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent and polite as possible.

What is this guy's problem?

"You know exactly where you are bloodsucker. You're in _our _territory," He snapped.

"Look, I haven't done anything to you and you have no reason to be so rude and insult me. Leech?

Bloodsucker?" I said, all politeness fading out of my voice. Then shock ran through me as I realized what he had said. Leech. Bloodsucker. _He knew._

He glared at me coldly. "Fine. _Vampire,"_ He said drawing out the last word.

"You're crazy," I said smoothly.

He glared at me harder and said, "Don't lie to me. I know what you are, leech."

"What is your problem?" I cried, "I'm a human like anyone else, not a vampire," I laughed dryly, "There's no such thing."

"I wish. Now get off our territory!" He yelled.

I took a step back and crossed my arms.

"What territory?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" He cried, "I'm a werewolf. You're a vampire. Now get off of our territory!"

"I'm sorry but I seriously have no idea what you're talking about."

He cried out in anger and started to shake. Not just tremble. Shake. It was like he was vibrating with anger.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked suddenly worried about this random guy who seemed to hate me.

He didn't answer and clamped his jaw shut. I took another step back and braced myself for who knows what.

Suddenly and totally unexpectedly he seemed to explode and a giant russet colored wolf took his place. It started to growl at me and I realized that this wolf _was the boy_. I looked around me and saw the tiny houses everywhere. I didn't want to expose myself so I ran into the woods close to the house. I fell into a crouch with my back to the trees waiting for the wolf to attack. I sighed in annoyance. I didn't want to hurt it. I didn't want to fight. The wolf walked into the small clearing where I was crouching. Just as he was about to jump at me I stood up and ran as fast as I could back to my car. I got in and the speedometer hit 200 as I raced down the highway. Thoughts started to race through my head incoherently and struggled to pull everything together.

I screamed and jumped when my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered it seeing that it was Alice.

"Alice?" I said breathlessly.

"Bella!" She cried, "I was so worried about you! You just disappeared! I couldn't see your future! Bella what happened?"

"Alice?" I said my voice shaking, "I think made a huge mistake."

**A/N: you like? Did I totally mess up Jacob?! REVIEW S'IL TE PLAIT!!**


	9. Discovery

**JOCELYNPOV**

I finally pulled my head up from the deer's bloody carcass and wiped my mouth with the back of my wrist. Hardly any blood was on my hand. I smiled in success; I was getting better at being clean. I buried the body a few inches in the hard dirt and then returned to the meadow that I had found earlier.

I lied down and closed my eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my granite skin and the cool wind playing with my hair. Oregon. I sighed. I liked it there a lot. It was nice. Most of the time it was rainy and cool but the few sunny days were very pleasant. I stayed there for a few minutes before I finally decided to get up. I stood in the middle of the clearing with my eyes closed, letting my long ebony hair fly around my face like a tornado. The wind started blowing from the north, bringing smells of more rain and wildlife.

I stiffened and turned my head when I noticed a familiar smell.

_Bella_. I thought. _Bella's been here_.

I smiled at the thought of seeing my best friend again_. I'll find her. I miss her so much._

The scent was relatively new; she passed through here three weeks ago. When I realized that I sighed again, resigned. She's probably in Greenland by now…Or maybe not.

She might even be as close as Washington might…

Maybe….

A very old memory flooded through my head; just the outline though. I utilized my power – to see into the past at any time - and saw the information that I needed…

_**(Italics are Jocelyn's flashbacks – I don't think flashbacks are the right word for it though…)**_

_I walked into the tower room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat, my long black cloak swishing behind me. Aro smiled at me and I smiled back. I bowed once I was in front of the thrones._

_"You called for me, Master?" I asked pulling the hood off of my head as I did so._

_Aro frowned and gestured to Caius to explain. Unease flooded through me as I saw his anxious expression. He only looked like that when he was seriously upset. My face went taut with anxiety as I switched my attention to Caius._

_He smiled at me but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. I never really liked him. He was too cruel._

_"We have a new mission for you Jocelyn. In the small town of Forks, Washington, which is in the Olympic Peninsula, is a coven of about seven right now. And we fear that they are growing a bit too strong. You know what you must do," Caius explained._

_I nodded sadly. I knew what I had to do. I had to kill innocent vampires because they enjoyed being in each other's company._

_"Good. We will send Demetri, Felix, Parker, and Mario with you."_

_"Alright."_

I understood later why Aro had been upset about the death penalty that I was going to have to unjustly give. The infamous Carlisle, Aro's old friend, was the leader of the Olympic coven.

But the mission was never executed. When the horrid Children of the Moon or whatever they were called killed my sister, Estelle, who was also a vampire, I withdrew from the Volturi. I had been thinking about it for a while since Bella had left us but her tragic death only confirmed my choice.

A pain shot through my chest, right where my dead heart was when I thought of Estelle.

It had changed me when she had died.

Estelle was one of the reasons Bella was my best friend. They were so much alike. They even looked the same.

I never completed the mission to kill the Olympians because of Estelle's death and the mission was placed for a further date. As far as I knew, the innocent coven might have been alive, or dead already, just a pile of ashes.

I sighed and sat again putting my head between my knees. When I thought of Estelle I just…lose it. I couldn't control the pain that would shoot through me.

I finally brought myself together, stood up, and started to run north. I looked for Bella's past…

_Bella knocked on the door of a huge mansion in the middle of the woods.. A vampire with blonde hair opened it. They introduced themselves and he invited Bella into the house. She came in and looked around. Her eyes rested on a man with bronze hair for a second more and then moved on. She looked at another man with blonde hair who was with a petite girl with black spiky hair._

_Bella shrieked, "Jasper!" and ran at him. They hugged and the memory faded out…_

_I smiled. Jasper. Bella's long lost brother. They had finally found each other. I smiled and continued on into the forest running after Bella, the only person in this world that I could truly trust, not knowing exactly what I would find._

**So yeah…. That's Jocelyn! Hehe…. You like? REVIEW!**


	10. War

**A/N: AH! Sorry for taking so long to update!!!!! What with homework, tests, Halloween, ballet, piano, violin…. Ah! Soooo much stuff to do! Sorry! Big thanks to my beta reader BellaBunny1292! And to everyone still reading! Well the story's about to get kinda dramatic…. Just kinda…. ^_^ REVIEW!**

**I do NOT own the twilight characters…..**

War

**Bella POV**

I drove as quickly as was safe through the thin, empty roads of Forks to the Cullen's home. _It may be yours soon also…_a voice thought to me.

_Hopefully,_ I thought and sighed.

But all too soon the panic and adrenaline that were still flowing through my veins was brought to my attention. My breath came out in short gasps..

"Come home as soon as you can," Alice had said to me after I explained what had happened. I hung up with a frown; I wanted to talk to Edward. But I pressed the pedal all the way down, bending the soft metal in the process.

I had to get home as soon as possible. _Home_. A concept that I had been so unfamiliar with since I was brought into this dark vampire society. I was always traveling and moving, but I never really found a place that I wanted to call my own. All that had changed when I had come to this tiny town called Forks.

All that had changed when I found Edward. _Edward_. I had known him for four days. Four days. In four days I had fallen hopelessly in love with the most perfect being on this planet. I guess the love I felt for him (I still couldn't believe he actually felt the same way about me) was love at first sight. Or maybe he was my soul mate. Love of my life. True love. Whatever you want to call it. But, my instantaneous feelings were so overwhelming, so illogical, so irrevocable, so, well, unlike _me_. I really wasn't one for spontaneity.

I suppose I proved myself wrong on that point. My love was _so unbearably _spontaneous, overwhelming, irrevocable, and illogical – well not illogical; who couldn't love Edward? I had no control over my feelings at all.

I sighed. Poor Jasper. My feelings must have been overwhelming him.

Edward. I just had to get to Edward and then everything would be okay. His face popped into my head and I smiled softly. His full lips were stretched into a perfect grin that was fit for a god. His always-messy bronze hair fell softly onto his pale forehead, some reaching his perfect topaz eyes.. His eyes…they were the most astonishing color of gold, it was awe-inspiring. I wondered for a brief second what he looked like when he was human…what color his eyes were….

If I'd only known; if only I had not been quite so sidetracked, the next incident in my eventful life probably could have been averted. But, of course, I hadn't known, and I _was_ sidetracked so I couldn't stop it.

The only person that could've possibly known was Alice, but she didn't have time to warn me. Their choice was too instantaneous. Suddenly a horrible but familiar smell filled my nostrils causing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust.

But, before I even knew what happened my car was corkscrewing through the air, off the highway, and into a ditch. The car landed upside down, but I wasn't harmed of course, but I was upset. I screamed in frustration. I loved that car! I punched out the windshield, ripped of my seatbelt, and pushed myself through the windshield and out of the car. I looked back at the still empty highway and gasped. There, lying in the middle of the lane I had been driving on, was the russet colored wolf. Next to it was a larger, black wolf. Had I killed them? And what about the 'boys' inside? A gust of wind pushed me through the air and I landed about ten feet away from the animals. "Thank you," I whispered to the wind. That was the sort of relationship I had with the elements. A friendship of sorts. It blew my hair around in response as I slowly took a single step towards the wolves. I sighed when I realized that if they _were _dead I would have to move the bodies.

But, I was too frightened to check and see if the wolves were dead. And they smelled _really _bad.

_Bella, you have powers remember? _A voice thought. I chuckled slightly hysterically to myself. _O yeah…. _

Most people would think they were crazy if an inner voice were speaking to them, but not me. I wasn't crazy. It was just my inner, wiser subconscious voice speaking to me; giving me hints.

I used my telekinetic ability to pick up a large and thick branch. It moved through the air and gently poked the russet wolf. Immediately, the wolf lifted its head and snapped the thick branch in have with a clamp of its jaws. I didn't jump; didn't move; didn't speak, as the other larger wolf stood up next to the russet wolf and started to growl.

The russet wolf took a step towards me and I raised my arms above my head in one quick motion. A circle of asphalt surrounded me, the black walls shimmering with water. The wolves started barking, I guess if you could call it that, at the wall. I put down a sliver of asphalt in the back of the circle away from the wolves that was big enough for me to fit through. I ran through the opening, off of the highway, and into the woods, letting the asphalt into the ground as I did so.

I was known in the Volturi for my evasive action.

Some called me cowardly for always running and never fighting. But really, I just never wanted to fight, so I didn't. Today I felt the same way..

I circled around and started running in the direction of the Cullen's house as fast as my granite legs could carry me. A low, piercing howl filled my ears as I ran. I sighed in exasperation. I should have just gone hunting.

**Edward POV**

Werewolves. Bella had met the werewolves. And one tried to kill her. They tried to kill my Bella. Jacob Black. I was going to kill him. Another wave of hot anger rolled through me and I ran even faster through the woods even though I had already passed Alice and the others a while ago. I quickly made it to the house and started to pace on the porch, all the while glancing at the road with every other footstep, looking for a gray Ferrari.

Two minutes later Alice and Jasper reached the house followed by Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie.

_I'm going to kill him! _Jasper and Emmett thought in synchronization. I nodded at them, approving the choice. _Great. Now there's going to be war. Just great. _Rosalie thought, and I realized that yes, there was going to be a war even though Bella had no idea about the treaty.

Alice was looking into Bella's future and I looked also; she was driving down the highway, her face ashen but there was a tiny smile playing at the corners of her lips. I wondered briefly what she could possibly be _smiling _about. But all of a sudden her future went black. I could tell that my face had turned even whiter from my family's inquisitive looks.

I turned to Alice and gave her a look. Her face was just as ashen as mine was.

"The wolves have interfered." She whispered softly, and her words were nearly lost to the wind. Without a word I ran off into the woods in the direction of where Bella had been coming from. My breath was shallow and fast but my legs wouldn't move fast enough. Bella. Bella was in trouble. _Oh, no. O, God, no. _

_Let her be okay! _I thought earnestly.

I was within ten miles of the highway when a sharp howl filled the surrounding forest where, once again, twilight was falling. I stopped breathing. That was a war cry. I pushed myself faster – faster than I had ever run before – through the damp trees. But, suddenly, I collided with something and fell to the ground.

There across from me, also on the ground, with relief and fright plain in her eyes was Bella.

I sighed in relief, stood up, picked her up, and set her on her feet. Thank God she was safe.

**Bella POV**

I smiled happily at Edward despite the circumstances. I had missed him so much.

"Are you alright?" he asked me worriedly, his forehead creasing slightly.

I reached up my hand and smoothed the wrinkle on his otherwise perfect face. In response, he smiled at me lovingly. Another fierce howl sounded in the air accompanied by others. Edward looked at me once then picked me up and started to run. As he ran, with me cradled in his arms, tiny drops of rain began to fall from the newly overcast sky. The morning had been beautiful and bright but throughout the day clouds had gathered in the sky, blocking the bright sun from sight. Butterflies started to flutter around inside of me, their feathery, nervous wings tickling the sides of my stomach. What had I done? What had I caused?

We quickly made it to the Cullen's beautiful, timeless mansion, Edward set me down in front of the door still holding my hand, and we walked through it. Jasper and Alice immediately ran up and hugged me. Jasper first, then Alice pulled him off and attacked me.

"Oh my gosh Bella are you okay? What happened!?" Alice asked in a rush..

I filled them in along with the rest of the family about what happened.. With every word I spoke, Jasper,

Emmett, and Edward's faces grew darker and harder with anger.

I heard Rosalie mutter to Emmett, "I told you." Then she chuckled. She looked in our direction, saw me looking, and smiled at me. I smiled back not really knowing what was going on. I looked at Edward; his eyes were tense.

"She knew there was going to be a war," He explained.

I shivered at 'war'. What had I started? What had I caused?

"_War?_" I whispered.

His eyes melted at my guilty expression.

"It's alright. You didn't know Bella. We'll talk to them."

I nodded.

"What are they, anyway?" I asked.

"Well…" he began, and then launched into his explanation of how the wolves/boys were shape shifters, or more commonly known as werewolves. It was a genetic trait that was found sometimes in the young men of their tribe, the Quileute tribe. They didn't only turn into wolves during a full moon of course; they could transform at will, or as I had seen, when they were very angry. But, most importantly, they were the natural enemies of vampires.

But, since the Cullens were not like other vampires in the sense that they drank human blood, a sort of truce was formed. A truce that was constantly balancing on a tip of a dagger; always threatening to tip and destroy the balance of their lives. That might sound a bit melodramatic but it was true.

I had broken that truce by simply driving into La Push, the reservation on which the Quileutes lived. And now, I had started a war. Lovely.

While I was silently panicking Alice grew very still, very silent; her eyes wide open and glazed over. Edward eyebrows met in confusion. The others noticed their expressions and waited until Alice was let go from the vision.

She looked at me deliberately afterwards with a confused and worried expression on her delicate face.

My hands felt even colder than normal.

Jasper broke the silence first. "What's wrong? What did you see?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder with a worried expression.

"I…I don't…I don't really now…" she whispered, her expression frustrated, "Somebody's coming…a vampire I _think_. I don't know. It's all blurry. It's not clear at all. But whoever she is, she's looking for you Bella."

My jaw dropped as everyone in the room turned to stare at me.

**A/N: Like it or hate it? Let me know! REVIEW!**

**-Ally**


	11. Guilt

**A/N: Okay guys I am soooooo very sorry! I'm really sorry for updating so late. . I say that every time don't I? Feel free to come at with me with the pitchforks and torches Writers' Block. Main problem. Sooo… Happy Thanksgiving for those in US for people not in US happy random Thursday. Merry Christmas to those who celebrated it! And Happy New Year to all! Sooo…. Next chapter here we come!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its affiliates….. BUT! I do own the plot! And Jocelyn! So HA!**

In the past few hours I had managed to be the catalyst for a war. Things just never work out right when I am around, right? I was sort of like a magnet for danger and trouble. Most would think that only a human could cause this much trouble. Vampire or not, I was bad luck.

And now because of my phenomenal bad luck, a war has been declared. A war in which the one person who I loved more than anything in the world was in danger because of me.

But, apparently, the Cullens did not think it was a big deal at all. Of course they were all a little miffed, but it seemed like they thought they weren't in any danger at all. I mean, although I knew that vampires were virtually indestructible, I couldn't stand the thought of

Edward or Jasper or Alice or any of the Cullens fighting those huge wolves. The guilt and anxiety was tearing me apart from the inside and they were unfazed.

They were more worried about the vision Alice saw of someone looking for me. They were unduly frightened for my safety of course…it was slightly hypocritical of myself, I know, to be so frightened for their safety yet completely impartial to mine…but still. I was scared, worried, and guilt ridden.

So, after we recovered from the shock of her vision, we sat and discussed what to do about the 'wolf problem' in the Cullen's living room. I sat on Edward's lap staring at the array of emotions on his face while he talked. Anger, worry, guilt, and love were all very apparent on his face when he noticed me staring. I remained silent but listened to them discuss their plan of action. A meeting with the pack was to be called in order to restore the treaty since I had not known about it. We sat and talked for hours and hours, occasionally Edward and I would slip away to the piano and he would play my lullaby.

They were just talking about how to meet the wolves to talk about an actual meeting when Edward and Alice froze in the same second. Alice's face melted into an anxious expression and Edward turned his head towards the east, his jaw set angrily and his eyes were hard.

"What is it Edward?" I asked, anxiety coating my voice.

"They're here," He growled through clenched teeth.

Emmett jumped up from his place on the armchair with Rose, causing her to jump up to keep from falling on the carpet.

"Well then let's _go!" _he cried excitedly. Rosalie glared at him and crossed her arms.

I saw Carlisle and Esme look at each other nervously; they obviously didn't like the idea of a fight.

"Sorry Rose," He said, grinned, and kissed her on the cheek. Rosalie smiled and took his hand.

"Yes. Let's," Jasper agreed and took a step forward. Alice shot him a look and he stepped back towards her.

"I'm coming with you," I muttered to Edward.

"I know," He answered grudgingly, clearly unhappy about it.

"We should go now," He said turning to the others, "if at all." He sighed. "They'll be in their wolf form. I'm going to have to translate."

We all went out to the meadow outside of the Cullen's house in a line. Edward held my hand as we walked through the trees in the woods surrounding the house. After a while, we finally stepped out into the oval shaped clearing and we saw the wolves. There were five of them; all were of different colors and immensely huge. They were all crouched into a predatory crouch; their teeth bared and fur on end with the black one in the front of the 'V' and the russet wolf next to him. They growled ferociously at us as we stepped into the clearing. We stopped once we stepped inside the meadow-like area. The russet wolf was glaring and snarling directly at me and I scowled back at him.

"There is no need for a battle. We did not break the treaty," Carlisle said and took a step forward. Abruptly, the growling ceased and the wolves settled down onto the ground calmly. Carlisle threw a meaningful look of gratefulness towards Jasper and I understood that he had calmed the beasts with his strange ability.

"We would be very pleased to discuss this misunderstanding with you all, but I do not believe that this is the right time or place." It was nearly noon and I could hear the babble of voices and of the hot springs from the tiny resort situated in the middle of the forest.

"When?" Edward said in a flat voice with no inflection.

"Tonight, at midnight, in a clearing on the other side of the mountain. We will circle around so you can follow our scent in." Carlisle said.

The black wolf, who was obviously the leader, nodded once and one by one the wolves walked backwards into the trees.

We all waited a few seconds then turned and ran back to the Cullen's house as stray rays of sunlight made our skin reflect like rainbows across the trees.

Silently, we arrived, walked into the house and back to the living room. Jasper and Alice sat on the loveseat, a lamp shining directly on Jasper. I looked at Jasper.

I mean _really _looked at Jasper. I gasped. He had vampire bites all over him. They crisscrossed in a feather like pattern up his arms, on his neck, and his face.

"Jasper!" I cried; he looked up in surprise, "What happened to you?"

He chuckled softly at my reaction and explained how he had been in the Vampire Wars in the South back when we had originally been changed. Once the wars had quieted down a bit, Jasper had left the army that he had practically been a general of because of his guilt for being a monster and killing so many innocent lives. So he had wandered, constantly barraged with his onset of guilt. Then he had met Alice and they had gone to the Cullens.

Once I knew about the Wars, I had immediately fled the south for fear of the Volturi coming.

I had usually stayed in places like Montana, Alaska, Minnesota, and Oregon.

I nodded at his explanation and leaned against Edward on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me, took my hand, and squeezed it slightly. I turned my head and smiled at him softly. Even so, the guilt still spun around inside of me. It twisted and contorted my feelings into painful shapes.

The day passed by quickly and uneventfully. Edward and I sat silently together on the couch while Jasper and Alice whispered quietly to each other. Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle had all gone off to their respective areas of the house while we sat quietly and tensely. I do not know how I made it through those long hours. The whole time I was so worried that something was going to happen, or that someone was going to get hurt. And it would be my fault, entirely my fault. And _that, _the worry that someone–like Edward–could get hurt because of _me_, was eating me alive. Edward seemed completely oblivious to my worries and guilty feelings. He simply sat, in all his perfection, staring at me like he was an earnest art collector and I was a lost Da Vinci painting. Occasionally, he would kiss my hair softly and whisper encouraging words in my ear that I chose not to hear because I knew that no matter what; they would not help in the slightest.

In short, I don't know how I managed to survive but I did and it was finally time to start heading to the clearing. I would go with Edward, Jasper, and Alice straight to the clearing and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie would circle around the mountain so that the wolves would be able to follow the vampire scent in. The four of us arrived quickly to the meadow and the others came soon after. We waited. The atmosphere was so tense; it was as if I could taste it.

"They're here," Edward said suddenly.

A wind blew in from the south and a gust of the horrid werewolf stench washed over us.

One by one the huge wolves walked out of the encroaching forest and into the clearing.

"Hello, what exactly is it that you would like to discuss?" Carlisle said warily as he took a step forward slowly.

"A bloodsucker of yours was in our territory without our consent. This disobeys the treaty." The words came out of Edward's expressionless mouth but it was obvious that they were not his.

"Please forgive us. Bella did not know about the treaty, your territory, or even that you existed. She did not mean to break the treaty in the slightest," Carlisle said earnestly and took another step forward. The wolves took a step back reflexively.

I sighed to myself. This might take a while.

**Jocelyn POV**

I was so close! Finally after all these years of traveling by myself through the American wilderness I might be able to see a familiar face! _Finally. _

A cool wind blew against my side from the south; I was running east. It felt amazing. I had always loved the cold. _Almost there, _I thought. Bella's scent was even stronger here. She had been here very recently, a few hours ago at the latest.

I smiled to myself and ran faster and harder through the trees. Minutes later the scent was incredibly strong. I slowed to a wary walk. A wall of trees was in front of me and beyond them I saw open space. With a deep breath, I stepped through the trees and into the clearing.

**Bella POV**

The wolves were growling aggressively at Edward, Emmett, and Jasper who were at the front of our v-shaped formation when a sound from the woods caused us to turn our heads.

Alice looked at me worriedly. "She's here," she whispered.

Edward's head shot towards me, worry then confusion plain on his face. I looked back at the woods. Then the one we had been waiting for stepped through the trees.

"Jocelyn?"

**A/N: Heyyy…. So you likey? Is it bad? Is it really really bad ********? Or is it good ********? Yes or no. REVIEW! **

**On another note….: I am going to start writing another fanfic. It's going to be a Twilight version of Pride and Prejudice…. Does it sound good? Should I even bother? Sigh…. So I've gotten all the characters sort out except for a couple… here's the character list….**

**Elizabeth: Bella  
Mr. Darcy: Edward  
Bingley: Jasper  
Caroline Bingley: Rosalie  
Jane: Alice  
Kitty: Jessica  
Lydia: Lauren  
Mr. Bennett: Charlie  
Mrs. Bennett: Renee  
Wickham: Jacob  
Charlotte: Angela**

**I just don't know who Mary, Georgiana, Lady Catherine, or Mr. Collins should be….. HELP! **

**Please and thank you,**

**Ally**


	12. The End

_**a/n: once again, I am at your full mercy. SORRY! Cant say it enough!!! Look. To make it up to you, (this probably wont work) I'll update before my birthday. Which is the 15**__**th**__** of April so yeah. Don't worry be happy now!**_

_**Today in Now I Know What Love Is, we visit Jocelyn…**_

_Dallas, TX – July, 1887_

Jocelyn POV:

"Estelle? Jocelyn?" Mama asked as she stepped into the parlor where Estelle and I were sitting. She looked beautiful. Her mahogany hair was the same shade as Estelle's and was curled in ringlets that hung around her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her vivid blue eyes twinkled with worry. Estelle looked so much like her.

"Yes, Mama?" Estelle replied and set down her book.

"Your father is ill."

"What? Is he alright?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, yes, yes. He just has a fever and a stomachache. He is asleep in his room now and the doctor will be here soon. I just came to tell you that I won't be able to accompany you to the fair," She assured us.

"But, we simply can't go when Father is sick!" Estelle protested.

"Yes, you can and you will. It is what your father wants. Frederick will take you in the coach and pick you up around six," Mother said, "Now hurry and go change. He will be waiting out front in twenty minutes."

"Alright Mama," I said and went to kiss her cheek. Estelle did the same and we went upstairs to change into more suitable clothes.

Twenty minutes later Estelle and I came downstairs in our dresses. Mine was a dark, emerald green that matched my eyes and gave me the figure I never had. It was simple, but very beautiful. I wore a string of pearls along with it and my hair in loose curls.

Estelle looked amazing in her dress. It was a royal purple and made of satin. It was even simpler than mine (just a silk purple frock with folds) but was even more beautiful.

We kissed Mother goodbye and went to the coach where Frederick sat waiting. An hour and a half later, we had made it to town where the fair was just beginning. We waved goodbye to Frederick as he drove back home. It was just past noon so we would have around six hours or so before he would have to be back to pick us up.

My sister and I hooked our arms together as we started walking down the cobblestone road that was beginning to fill with people.

"So. What do you want to do first?" I asked her cheerily as I waved to one of my friends from the market.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She said, smiling up at me. She was such a tiny thing. Even for being sixteen she was quite small.

"Why don't we go see the dancers?" I suggested. She grinned at me and nodded her consent and I turned us in a beeline for the stage.

And so, the day continued on in that way. We took turns deciding what to do and where to go. We later met up with a couple of friends from the town and went through the fair in a group. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining down and there was not a cloud in the sky. Even so, it was remarkably cool for a July day in Dallas, TX. It was nice. It was a glorious last day of my life.

Around six, people began to leave the fair and the people working at the stands began to clean up. Estelle and I found a bench by the side of the road where we could wait for Frederick to pick us up. Estelle sat happily humming to herself, happy with the way the day had gone. Around six forty-five I started to get anxious. My anxiety grew when the clock in the town hall chimed seven times. It was a Saturday so it was an early night for the citizens in this area of town because they had church early in the morning. The sun began to set at seven fifteen and I began to panic. Even Estelle showed some anxiety as the streets darkened and the lampposts were lit. An hour and a half after he was supposed to be there, Frederick hadn't picked us up yet.

I decided that we would have to try and walk the twenty five miles home. All of our friends lived in the country like us so we couldn't stay with anyone here. I took a deep breath and stood up from the bench and walked shakily to the road; my legs were quite stiff from sitting for so long on something so uncomfortable. I turned around to find Estelle staring at me with anxious eyes.

"Well, it's been an hour and a half and Frederick still hasn't picked us up yet," I said as I looked up and down the dark street.

She nodded in silence.

"So. I suppose we are going to have to walk home," I conclude.

She nodded once more, completely trusting my judgment. Estelle was the most trusting person I had ever met. She was always willing to do whatever I thought was the right thing because she trusted me so much.

"Well, let's go then," I said and took her hand when she walked up to me and we walked out of the reach of light of the lampposts and walked into the darkness.

Tonight the moon was full but, it still didn't give us as much light as I would have prefered. We were walking on the unpaved road that we hoped led to our house, a field on our left and a forest on our right. We walked at a quick, brisk pace, hands attached together, eyes darting left and right. We had been walking for about an hour and night had already fallen in the country. I looked to my left and saw the eyes of an animal glinting in the moonlight staring back at me. I stared straight ahead then in fright. Estelle gave a frightened squeal that made me jump a foot in the air and made us break into a sprint, pulling up our skirts as we ran.

After a few minutes we stopped running and went back into our steady walk.

"What was it?" I asked breathlessly.

"A snake! Well, euh, I think so… might have been a stick…," She mumbled and I gave a laugh that sounded just a bit hysterical.

"Well! I'm glad that you can find something funny at a time," she said as I looked at her pale face. Her eyes widened at something in front of us and her voice slowed as she finished. "like this."

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to look at what she was staring at in awe. I gasped when I saw them.

In front of us were two men. But they were no ordinary men. They were amazingly handsome. Surrealy handsome. Unnaturally handsome. They looked to be around our age or a a few years older. They were both a bit tall and muscular. The man right across from me had hair the color of the sky with no stars and it was longer than what was popular for men back then. The other was the opposite from his friend. He had very light hair. Even in the little light, I could tell that they had dark circles under their eyes as if they hadnt slept in a very long time. They were both very pale and looked almost ghostly in the moonlight. No, not ghostly. Angelic.

I blushed when I realized that I had actually gasped out loud.

They were smiling mysteriously at us but they said nothing.

We stood still for a couple of seconds before the one with the darker hair spoke.

"Hello ladies. My name is Andrew and this is Daniel. May we escort you somewhere?" The darker man said pleasantly. His voice sounded like satin.

We nodded in awe. I knew behind my awe and amazement that we shouldn't be agreeing to being escorted by two unnaturally beautiful men who appearred out of nowhere on some random country road in the middle of the night. I think that we were so amazed that these two beautiful people were even _talking _to us let alone asking to take us somewhere. Andrew stepped up to take my arm and Daniel went to Estelle.

We set off in silence. After a few minutes that Daniel and Estelle were making some conversation so I realized that I probably should try to seem likable.

"Hello. My name is Jocelyn," I said and smiled up at this beautiful man.

"Hello Jocelyn. How are you this lovely night?" He answered looking me deep in the eyes. I nearly fainted from the instensity. It was so dark that I couldn't see the color of his eyes even though I wanted to so badly. I wanted to complete this perfect picture of him.

"I am fantastic," I said with a grin. And it was true. I was feeling absolutely fantastic. Now. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect," he answered with a smile.

"Where are you from? I havent seen you around Dallas before." I asked.

"Oh, here, there, everywhere," he said with a another smile.

He was so breathtaking that I found it hard to say something logical back.

"That's nice," I sighed.

I looked around us to form my thoughts better. I started when I realized that we were on a different road. This road was very old, it hadn't been used it was forest on both sides of us now. The anxiety from before started to creep back into my system. But, how could I not trust this beautiful man?

"Oh, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere," I said and glanced behind us. Woods as far as I could see. All thoughts of Andrew's trustworthiness left as the anxiety inside of me grew suddenly.

"Don't worry Jocelyn," Andrew said making me turn back to look at him, "its just a little shortcut."

"Um, alright," I answered but I was not reassured.

I watched worriedly as he turned back to Daniel, caught his gaze, and gave a slight nod.

In front of us, the road was lit by a patch of moonlight that had made its way through a gap in the tree branches above. When we stepped into it, Andrew looked up at the full moon and the light fell across his pale face. I gasped in horror as I saw his eyes. They were bright red.

He looked back at me with demonic grin. I stared at him in horror. The panic seeped through me and engulfed me completely.

I was going to die. No doubt about it.

Estelle gave a terrified squeal and I glanced towards her. Daniel had her wrapped in a sort of embrace with his lips against her neck. Blood was dripping from her neck and onto the dirt road. I saw the glint of Daniel's teeth biting into my little sister's neck and I screamed.

"No! No, no, no take me instead!" I screamed and lunged towards where Estelle was crumpling weakly onto the ground with Daniel, still attached to her, made no effort to keep her up.

But, before I could stop him, Andrew at latched his frozen arms around my waist and pulled me back to him roughly. I struggled against his iron grip until I weakened.

I felt his cool breath on my ear and I cringed as he whispered to me, "Don't worry. You'll get your turn."

I gasped with pain as his teeth entered my throat. The pain took over all my senses; I couldn't think straight. I just prayed constantly that this pain would end. That I would die. I began to lose conciousness and I welcomed the oblivion eagerly as my eyes closed. But, I was not allowed that wondrous repreive.

I heard a snarl of fear and confusion and Andrew withdrew his mouth from my neck and dropped me to the ground. I felt wind rush by me and I knew that he and Daniel had left. I wrenched my eyes open and looked towards Estelle, praying that somehow, she was still alive. The gods were with me. I heard her painful and exhausted whimper. I stretched my hand out to her with my last bit of strength and clasped hands with her.

That was about when the fire began. I screamed with pain as the first feel of the fire came from where that monster bit me. I reached with my free hand up to my neck and began clawing at it, hoping to get whatever was causing this pain off of me. I was only rewarded with a handful of blood. A wave of nausea swept threw me. With one last glance towards the beautifully full summer moon, I faded into the oblivion that I hoped was called death.

_**a/n: enjoy? Review!!! **_

_**I liked this chapter because it kind of lets you meet Jocelyn again and understand her a little better and her devotion to her sister and understand the circumstances that led to her becoming a vampire and such. **_

_**-ALLY**_


	13. important AN

AH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a WHILE… my computer is kind of broken. Well, not kind of broken it's like seriously broken but we're trying to fix it. I'm using my sister's computer that she never really gets off of and doesn't let me use much to write this so yeah.. IM SO SORRY! I will update as soon as is earthy possible I promise!

-ally

P.S. sigh… I probably lost all my readers due to my horrible updating ability =(… sorry anyone who's left… I love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=D


End file.
